The Hunters and the Hero
by Orbris
Summary: After Percy looses everything, a new prophecy is issues. Percy has to have children with all of the hunters, including Artemis. M for Lemons.
1. Chapter 1: The Prophecy

**A/N: Lemons! This is my first story with lemons, so enjoy. Also, I will be doing something different instead of the guardian thing.**

 _Percy_

I was depressed. I was mindbreakingly depressed.

In the past week I had not left my cabin. I had sat on my bed and wallowed in sadness and self-pity. I was probably only still living because Hestia, my adoptive mother, forced me to eat and drink. It all tasted like ash.

Why was I depressed?

When we finally managed to reach the final battle at the homeland of the gods, Greece, it seemed like all was lost. Athena said that the only way to survive was for all of the gods to bless one hero. Naturally, they chose me to place the burden of the power on. Zeus, Hera, Demeter, Dionysus, Artemis, Hephaestus, Hermes, Ares, Aphrodite, Hestia, Hades, Apollo, Poseidon, and Athena all blessed me.

Zeus's blessing made me lightning resistant and gave me wings. Hera made me be able to sense family bonds, which wasn't very useful. Demeter gave me an affinity for plants that did not help and Dionysus gave me the ability to grow plants and drive people insane. Artemis made me extremely stealthy and agile, while Hephaestus made me impervious to fire and extremely good at forging. Hermes made me a lot faster. Ares gave me a blessing that made me stronger and faster, but it was just for the duration of the battle. Aphrodite made me look better, not that that helped much. Hestia gave me the ability to control fire and summon food. Hades gave me shadow travel and the ability to touch Stygian iron. Apollo made me be able to heal others and myself. My dad improved my water abilities and gave me the ability to turn into mist. Athena made me a lot smarter and better at analyzing areas and creating battle plans.

The blessings worked far better than expected. I literally could not be touched, surrounded by a whirlwind of different materials. Every time something got close to me it was instantly sliced to ribbons. When I fought a giant, because I wasn't a god, I just tore them into bloody scraps. Ares followed me around, practically salivating, to poke the blood piles with his spear to finish them off.

When the thing happened, the thing that would completely change my life, I was in the middle of a battle with two hydras, three fire-breathing drakons, Porphyron, and Leon. To someone who didn't know what I was currently capable of, I pretty much looked like a dead man walking. That was what Annabeth saw when she caught sight of me.

She screamed, "Percy!" and charged towards the drakons. I was easily playing with the monsters, almost bored by how easy the gods blessings made the fight. I was untouchable and could kill all of them with a flick of my hand. However, I froze when I heard her scream. I turned to see her paralyzed by the drakon's gaze as the hydra spit acid at her and one of the other drakons breathed fire at her while the third clawed her. I roared and spun, tearing Porphyron and Leon to pieces and decimating the other hydra with a burst of flame that melted its heads off. I used my powers to shake the ground and open a hole that swallowed the drakons before lifting the hydra into the air with a giant water fist and smashing it into the ground until it dissolved.

I ran forward to Annabeth. She was missing her left leg and she was bleeding out from a large gash in her chest. Her arms were charred and I could see bone. Acid bubbled on her right leg. "NO! ANNABETH!" I broke down and started sobbing over her destroyed body. "Annabeth... please... I need you..."

Apollo just looked at her and shook his head, knowing that he could do nothing. Annabeth's stormy gray locked eyes with me and smiled lightly. "Sea... weed... brain... promise... get over me..."

I shook my head. "There is no one for me but you!"

She frowned at me. "Please... promise... on the Styx..."

I sobbed out, "I promise on the Styx to..." I couldn't get the words out. Couldn't say that I would move on from her. "I promise on the Styx to follow your final words." Thunder rang out, sealing the promise, and Annabeth smiled at me again before her eyes dulled.

I fell on her empty body, my heart shattering. My chest was violently ripped apart. There was a circle of greek fire surrounding us as the entire battlefield shook, monsters exploding into dust as their blood was super heated and pulled out of their bodies. I ignored all of it and cried into my girlfriend's corpse. I gently closed her eyes, unable to feel her empty stare anymore. I clutched her to my chest as the fire slowly died down and the earth stopped shaking. Hestia was trying to comfort me, trying to get me to let go of her body. I ignored her, ignored her attempts to comfort me, to give me hope with her powers. I pulled her body with me, dissolving into the shadows, leaving to give her a proper funeral.

I fell out of the shadow of Thalia's tree. I raised my head because I could hear the sounds of fighting. Metal clashing against metal, roars of pain and anger. I gently set her body down and erected a dome around her, encasing her body so that she would be safe. The shadows took me and I appeared in between an army of monsters and an army of demigods dressed in orange and purple. The campers were all pushed back over the hill, into the safety of camp. I turned towards the monsters and gave a roar that caused many of them to fall backwards in fear.

I raised my hands and the world obeyed me. Shadows, earth, and water rose up, surrounding the monsters, lifting them, crushing them, destroying them. The entire army was gone within minutes.

I fell into my own shadow and appeared next to the body of the girl I loved. The dome fell back down into the earth. I picked her up, tears leaving shining trails down my face. I walked through camp as the campers and Chiron watched me, many of them crying as well. I reached the beach and used my powers in combination to carry wood to me. The wood flew into a pile, carried by earth, shadows, and water. Once the wood was piled into a pyre, I gently picked her body up and used my wings to fly us to the top. I placed her down, placing her in her final resting place. The pyre was ten feet tall, twelve feet wide, and eight feet long. I used my power over water to drain all of the moisture from the wood. I lit my forefinger up like a match and gently touched the bottom of the pyre. The entire thing went up in flames in moments. I sat by the fire until it was gone, a pile of ashes that was the body of my girlfriend. The sea rose up and pulled her ashes back out, leaving the beach clean and empty.

That was a month ago. The Olympians made me a major god, but not an Olympian. I was the god of liquid, earth, and time, probably because I was a son of Poseidon and had defeated Gaea and Kronos. I was forced to attend meetings, but I honestly didn't care. The only thing I liked about being a god was that I might have a chance to get over Annabeth in my immortal lifetime and thus not break my promise on the Styx. If I wasn't immortal, the Styx would claim me. If I was, I would never go to Elysium. Lose/Lose situation.

Either way, Annabeth was almost certainly going to go for rebirth. So I had no chance of seeing her again. Godsdamnit.

I suddenly remembered my mom who I haven't seen since before the giant war. I whistled for Blackjack and he was there in minutes. I climbed on his back and told him to head for New York. Once I reached my mom's apartment, I quietly opened the door, hoping to surprise her. The moment the door was open I could tell that something was wrong. There was no sound, and there was a strange smell in the air. I quietly walked through the apartment and saw that everything had been searched through, and violently. There was nothing valuable left. My stomach grew heavy as my subconscious realized what had happened. I finally made it to my mom and Paul's bedroom only to find blood all over the walls and their bodies mutilated and pinned to the floor with knives. There were bullet holes in the wall. I could see a gang sign, painted in blood and carved on my mom's chest. I could see that they had violated her.

The entire apartment building collapsed instantly and the surrounding area was destroyed before I managed to get a grip on my emotions. I pulled them in and crushed them.

I stood up from the rubble and quickly messaged Athena, asking her what the gang sign was. I did not tell her why I wanted to know.

She found it immediately. It was a big gang that shot up a lot of people, stole a lot of things, and raped a lot of people. Especially children.

When I heard this my blood began to boil. It took all of my concentration to keep New York from being turned into rubble. I went to the gang's headquarters, ripping off the six inch steel door like it was made of cheap plastic. A bunch of guys who stunk of beer, cigarettes, and drugs were staring at me. I had found out that people on drugs could see through the mist. So, I spread out my wings to their full extent and lit them on fire. I had a second, smaller set of wings that were made out of water. I had two extra pairs of arms made out of earth. The gang was staring at me. I probably looked like an avenging angel/demon hybrid that had come to destroy their souls in punishment.

After the building and everyone inside was gone, I heard thunder shake the sky. Zeus was calling for an emergency meeting. I flashed myself into the throne room, one of the first there, and sat in a smaller throne. As the savior of Olympus, I get to attend all meetings and my own throne. Whoopee. As the gods entered the throne room they seemed to notice something. Perhaps it was the fact that my aura was more powerful than ever. Possible that time was fluctuating, either going faster or slower. Maybe it was the way the air in the room was so humid the thrones had puddles in them. It could have been that the ground shaking slightly. Also, I may have forgotten to change my appearance. Once Zeus appeared in the room, he slammed his bolt into the floor.

"Gods! A force of monsters, nearly a thousand strong, has been sent to try to destroy Camp Half-Blood. We need to ready the campers!" The gods gasped at the news and agreed with Zeus. They were also all staring at me.

However, before they could start, I raised my hand to stop them. "I will deal with it Uncle." Ares actually shivered at the sound of my voice. I flashed out of the room and appeared in front of the army, wearing a hood and mask so that they could not see my face. I saw an Iris message pop up behind me to watch the battle. "Do not interfere," I said. Zeus nodded and I turned back to the army. I uncapped out riptide and lifted three more swords, one made out of stone and two out of fire. I had two whips made of water in the remaining hands.

I activated my powers, opening up a huge crack in the earth that swallowed most of the army before slamming it shut. The monsters began moving in slow motion as earthen fists began smashing into the army. Water appeared out of nowhere and surrounded the monsters, drowning and disorientating them. I began slashing with my weapons, cutting up monsters like they were paper.

The army was gone in less than twenty minutes. I flashed back into the throne room and sat in my chair. All of the gods were staring at me in shock and awe, while Poseidon and Hestia appeared worried. I could see and hear multiple gods, including Zeus and Ares, mutter, "Remind me to never ever piss Perseus off."

My dad said, "My son, what is wrong?" I looked at Hades and he seemed confused.

Eventually, he closed his eyes as if thinking. I could tell that he was checking his domain. Finally, he stiffened. "Poseidon... two souls just arrived in the underworld. Two souls very close to you." My father looked at him confusedly.

"Who are these mortals that I care about?"

Hades sighed and said, "Sally Jackson and Paul Blofis."

Poseidon gripped the arms of his throne so hard they cracked. His sea-green eyes swirled with anger and he lifted his trident. "WHO KILLED THEM? WHO DID THIS?!" The throne room was rumbling, along with most of Olympus.

Hades said, "They were killed by gang members who have already made it into the fields of punishment. I will ensure that they get the worst punishments I have to offer."

Poseidon's eyes glowed briefly as he sat back in his throne. "Thank you, brother."

Zeus was about to begin talking, when Apollo suddenly stood. His eyes were glowing green and green mist began to come out of his mouth, coiling around him. He began talking with a voice that was like a thousand snakes, hissing in unison.

 _ **Immortal Hero and Immortal Maiden shall wed**_

 _ **Her and her hunters he must bed**_

 _ **To create children from each**_

 _ **To save Olympus from the reach**_

 _ **Of a long hidden enemy of dark power**_

 _ **Lest the world come to its final hour**_


	2. Chapter 2: The Marriage

**A/N: Sorry that I haven't updated. I lost track of the days. Just know that I have no intentions of ever abandoning this story. Also, thanks for all of the reviews!  
**

* * *

 _The Prophecy_

 _ **Immortal Hero and Immortal Maiden shall wed**_

 _ **Her and her hunters he must bed**_

 _ **To create children from each**_

 _ **To save Olympus from the reach**_

 _ **Of a long hidden enemy of dark power**_

 _ **Lest the world come to its final hour**_

* * *

 _Percy_

I groaned inwardly as soon as Apollo announced the prophecy. Knowing my luck, the immortal hero meant me. I was involved in another prophecy, and this one sounded like it was a Great Prophecy too. At least it involved fucking Artemis and all of the hunters, though that would be awkward with Thalia around.

As expected, Artemis stood up. "THERE IS NO WAY THAT I AM AGREEING TO THIS!"

Zeus just looked at her sadly and said, "Daughter, we have no choice. The prophecy has been issued. You WILL have children with this hero. I was thinking that Her-"

At the mention of his name, Artemis exploded. "IF HE TOUCHES A SINGLE ONE OF MY HUNTERS I WILL PERSONALLY RIP HIS ARMS OFF, THEN HIS DICK, THEN HIS LEGS, THEN HIS HEAD!"

Zeus grumbled, "Fine then. You still have to bed an immortal hero. You can pick. We have Perseus, Heracles, and a few others."

Artemis glared at him, but eventually seemed to shrink and sigh. She was defeated. "I will choose Perseus Jackson. He is the only male that I respect in the slightest." Artemis glared at me and I gulped.

"There are so many reasons why I shouldn't! For one thing, I am NOT going to have kids with a bunch of preteen girls. For another, even if I had to be married to Artemis, I am not going to cheat on her. Plus, if they aren't maidens, then the hunt would have to be broken up." Artemis seemed to be slightly cheered up at my words, but still sad.

Zeus rumbled, "We can have Hebe, goddess of youth, increase their age to eighteen. As for the vows of virginity, I will allow the hunt to stay together as long as Perseus is the only male."

Artemis sighed. "I will allow you to be with the hunters, even if we are married."

I knew that I had no choice. "Fine, I can see that there is nothing that I can do to stop this. When will I be married to Artemis?"

Hera stood up. "We can do the marriage today. We will gather the hunt, the Olympians, and Poseidon's family. Do we need anyone else, besides the best men/women?"

I shook my head and Artemis did the same.

Zeus suddenly said, "Artemis, since you are being forced to do this, I will allow two of your hunters to be revived." He snapped his fingers and Zoë and Bianca appeared in the middle of the throne room.

I gasped. Nico was gonna flip when he heard about this.

* * *

 _Artemis_

I could not believe this stupid prophecy! It was forcing me and all of my hunters to be willingly violated by a man! At least it was with Perseus, and not someone like Ares or Heracles. And I got two of my hunters back, the one who had been my closest friend and the one who had not had a chance to truly be in the hunt.

After a teary reunion with my fallen hunters, I flashed back to the hunt, knowing that this was going to be hard to explain and harder to pull off. "Girls, gather around! Hurry! This is important!" Within five minutes, all of the hunters were standing around me. "I have two announcements. First, there is a new prophecy. Now, all of you, do not say anything until I am finished. The prophecy is this: Immortal Hero and Immortal Maiden shall wed; Her and her hunters he must bed; To create children from each; To save Olympus from the reach; Of a long hidden enemy of dark power; Lest the world come to its final hour. This means that one hero has to have children with all of us and marry me. You will all be aged to eighteen years old. As for the hero, Zeus tried to pick Heracles. I forced him to let me choose and I chose Perseus, because he is the only male that I can even remotely stand."

The hunt immediately exploded into talking. One of the most common phrases was, "If he gets near me I will castrate him!"

I sighed and said, "Girls! We have to do this, or the world will end. I'm sorry, but we have no choice. As fore the second announcement, Zeus gave us a present since we are being forced to do this. I would like to welcome back to the hunt, Bianca and Zoë!"

Everyone gasped as the pair walked in. They immediately rushed them and started hugging.

* * *

 _Percy_

 _Four Hours Later_

I stood at the podium thing. Despite not loving Artemis, and knowing that the hunters were going to try to kill me, I had to admit that I was somewhat excited to get to bang sixteen hot immortal virgins.

Nico and Jason, my best men, stood on either side of me. Artemis had chosen Thalia and Zoë, her best hunters, to go with her. When Artemis walked out, many of the people in the room gasped. Some of them may have gasped because they thought Zoë was dead. I gasped because Artemis was absolutely stunning.

Her skin was flawless, and she had a beautiful dress that showed off her curves and went to the floor. I could have stared into her twin pools of silver forever, and I had no idea that she was thinking the same thing about me.

Hera was presiding over the marriage. We had created our own vows, due to the fact that ours was a strange situation **(A/N: I have no idea how a wedding works, so bear with me)**. Artemis stood in front of me. Hera said, "Does anyone have any objection towards the marriage?" No one raised their hand, even though Artemis and her hunters looked like they were having trouble keeping their hands down.

"Then we will begin." Hera turned towards me. "Do you, Perseus Jackson, accept Artemis as your wife in everything, and your mate forever? Do you swear to never stray from her outside of the requirements of the prophecy? Do you swear to treat her with utmost respect and love? Do you swear to try your best to love Artemis?"

"I, Perseus Jackson, accept Artemis as my wife in everything, and my mate forever. I swear to never stray from her outside of the requirements of the prophecy. I swear to treat her with utmost respect and love. I swear to try my best to love Artemis."

"Do you, Artemis, accept Perseus Jackson as your husband in everything, and your mate forever? Do you swear to never stray from him outside of the requirements of the prophecy? Do you swear to treat him with utmost respect and love? Do you swear to try your best to love Perseus?"

I, Artemis, accept Perseus Jackson as my husband in everything, and my mate forever. I swear to never stray from him outside of the requirements of the prophecy. I swear to treat him with utmost respect and love. I swear to try my best to love Perseus."

"Then may you be joined forever in marriage and love, by these rings." Nico, carrying Artemis' ring, gave it to me. It was beautifully designed. The band was black with silver deer running around it while the moon watched from about. The glittering gem was a sea-green Atlantean crystal. I gently placed it on her extended ring finger. Zoë brought my ring, and Artemis placed it on my finger. The ring showed a mixture of brown, sea-green, and gold intertwining around the entire band. There was also a sword etched in black along the center of the band, wrapping around my finger and ending with the point touching the end of the handle. The gem was sparkling Olympian silver mixed with glass that created a sort of beautiful gem that looked like the moon covered in silver glitter. It was beautiful.

"You may kiss, sealing your fate as mates until the end." Artemis was hesitant, but I leaned forward and our lips touched. I could tell that she had no idea how to kiss, and was extremely hesitant and nervous. I didn't try to enter her mouth and just kissed her, enjoying the feeling.

We parted and Artemis' face was bright red. Mine probably was too. Hera ended the ceremony and we were given presents. My dad gave us both necklaces that were a mix of our eye colors. Each one had a small design with a small circle on either side, joined with a small chain. Mine had an hourglass on top of a design of the earth. Artemis' showed the moon with the outline of a bow. They were enchanted so that we could know how the other was feeling and where they were, and were also extremely hard to break and self-repairing.

Most of the Olympians who were not close family didn't bother with giving us anything, except for Aphrodite. She gave us a bottle of lube, which immediately made both of our faces go bright red.

Apollo enchanted riptide so that it could go into bow form and an arrow was placed on the bow as soon as I drew it back. He gave Artemis a hug and a kiss on the cheek and was lucky that Hera had forced Artemis to leave her bow.

Zeus gave us a free one-day trip to the Olympian spa. No one else gave us gifts, and so we took the hunters and flashed to where the hunters were camping. The hunters, of course, were glaring at me the whole way there, except for Thalia, Bianca, a few of the new hunters, and, surprisingly, Zoë. Hebe had increased their age just before the wedding, but I wasn't planning on doing anything with any of them tonight.

As soon as we appeared in camp, Phoebe charged me and held a knife to my dick. "Boy, if you go near me then I won't stop my knife from cutting this off!" I paled and the nodded vigorously. She removed the sharp tool and then left for her own tent.

As I followed Artemis to her, and now our, tent, I could tell that she was sad and... scared? At the same time, she was a little happy, though that was probably due to her hunters being brought back to life. We reached the tent and I stepped in after her.

She sat down on her bed and I could see that she was actually crying. I quickly walked to her side and sat down next to her. "Arty, what's wrong?"

"Don't call me that, boy!" I could sense that she was not really angry. Eventually, she said, "It's just that... I am the virgin goddess. I have stuck by being the virgin goddess for over a millennia, and now I have to change. I have to be with someone, and my hunters have to be with someone too. Some of them have been abused and raped. They won't like being forced to do this. Also... I'm scared. I have never been in a relationship before. I don't know if I want to. I don't know what to do." She started crying harder and I hugged her.

"Moonbeam, I am here for you. Even if you don't know how to do this, I will help you do it. We can take this at your own rate. Whatever you need, I'm here for you." As I said these words, I thought of something. One of my own regrets.

Artemis looked up at me and the touched my face. "Why are you crying? We don't need two crybabies in this tent."

"Arty, neither you or me are a crybaby. I am crying because... because I always thought that Annabeth was going to be who I got married to. I thought that Annabeth was going to be my first time. I thought that I would be with Annabeth for my entire life." Tears began flowing down my face as well. Now it was Artemis' turn to hug me, and I clung to her as my tears stained her shirt.

When we both stopped crying, Artemis looked at me curiously. "What do you mean, 'your first time?'"

"I meant my first time having sex. My first time doing anything past kissing, really."

She looked at me as if impressed. "You're still a virgin? Who would've known, the immortal hero that saved Olympus twice is still a virgin.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for those that are just here for the lemon. The first one will be in the next chapter or the one after at most.**


	3. Chapter 3: First Time

**A/N: Sorry for the shitty update schedule, I will start trying to get one every Monday and Friday.**

 **EDIT: Godsdamnit, the chapter didn't upload properly AGAIN. Credits to percabeth-something for telling me that it didn't upload, sorry I forgot your name.**

* * *

 _Percy_

Artemis is beautiful. I really can't deny it. I slept with her in her bed last night, and waking up this morning with her auburn hair across my chest and her scent in my nose was amazing.

Even though being with Artemis was awesome, and she mostly didn't hate me, whenever I was in the camp every single hunter would glare at me. They all hated me for the prophecy, regardless of whether I had any control over it.

It was breakfast time. I walked in to find a table full of girls glaring at me. Phoebe snapped, "If you are going to be with us, then you can bother to make us breakfast, boy!"

I nodded and said, "What would you like for breakfast?"

A girl by the name of Lucy snapped, "Chocolate chip pancakes with eggs and bacon! Now go make us breakfast, boy!" I sighed at her attitude and snapped my fingers. The food that she requested appeared in front of her.

She just glared at me, so I said, "I swear on the Styx that the food is safe to eat and will not harm you in any way." She glared at me for a bit longer before cautiously taking a bite of the food, and she accidentally moaned because of how delicious it was.

Of course, as soon as she did, she started glaring at me again. "Boy, this tastes disgusting! You should be ashamed of yourself!"

I raised an eyebrow. "That isn't my food. That is the food of Lady Hestia herself."

She paled as she realized that she had insulted an extremely powerful goddess. "Well... it must have been contaminated by being close to you, boy!"

"Fine then. You can all have Thalia's cooking."

They immediately groaned at the mention of her cooking. Lucy pulled her food closer to her and said, "No! I will eat this food!" Some of the other hunters snickered at her. "I... I mean that this food is slightly better than Thalia's..." Thalia looked mad, but the other hunters were still laughing at their flustered sister.

"Well, what do the rest of you want?" They all asked for the same thing, and only three of them said it with even a slight amount of politeness, besides Thalia, Bianca, and Zoë. They were soon all digging in like they hadn't eaten in ages, and even Thalia quickly agreed that the food that I summoned was better.

Later, I passed by the archery range. A few hunters "accidentally" tripped and shot an arrow at me as they fell. I caught each one without even having to use my powers. I would hand the arrow back and refrain from yelling at them, but they still tried to insult me with things like, "you probably used your powers to trip me," and, "I don't want that arrow after _you_ touched it." I just ignored them and decided to move on.

To my surprise, after I left the archery range, I found a hunter crying on a log. Her name was Chloe, and she had been the nicest to me during breakfast, and she was also the newest hunter. Even though she appeared to be eighteen or nineteen, she was actually fourteen, even with the immortality. She had been a victim of abuse and rape.

I walked up to her and sat down next to her. "What is wrong, Chloe?" She scooted away from me and started crying harder. I realized that this was probably because of her past. "Is it because of what we have to do, and what has been done to you?" She made a tiny nod. I slid over until I was next to her and hugged her gently as she flinched and tried to pull away.

I said, "I swear that I will not do anything until you are completely ready. I will not force you to do anything against your will." She turned towards me and started crying into my shoulder.

I heard a faint thank you coming from my chest and I smiled. She leaned her head back a little and looked at me. "Percy... thank you. If anyone had to do it, I am glad that you are the one. I just wish that I could give you my first time, instead of having it taken by that evil man. Most of the other hunters avoid me because I am 'impure.'"

I was slightly mad at her comment. She should be treated with kindness for what was done to her, not given a cold shoulder! I hugged her again. "I am sorry for what they do to you. That is cruel and you do not deserve it." I kissed her lightly on the forehead.

She replied, "Thank you again, Percy. You are a good person and a friend, despite being male. I want to go talk to someone. See ya!" With that, she got up and walked away.

I just sat on the log and reminisced. I remembered Annabeth and tears fell down my face once again. I knew that Artemis was going to be the person that I moved on with, and I was certainly on my way to loving her and repairing my heart. However, Annabeth's memory was still very fresh.

Zoë walked in on me crying. "What is wrong, Percy?"

I looked up at her and wiped the tears away. "Sorry, I was just thinking about Annabeth. I can't forget about her. I'm back here because I was giving Chloe a shoulder to cry on."

She frowned slightly. "Annabeth's death was not your fault, so stop thinking about your past lovers while you are with my lady." I smiled at that. "I'm glad that some of the hunters are being nice to you. Why was Chloe crying?"

"Being a rape victim, she was upset about what we have to do. Apparently, she is also sad because most of the hunters are avoiding her because she is 'impure.' Also, I was wondering, why are you one of the ones that is nice to me?"

"Because, during our journey together, I learned to respect you. You took the sky for milady because you admitted that you were unable to battle Atlas. That takes both courage and humbleness. I have also watched you from the stars, along with most of the other beings up there, because you, Savior of Olympus, are a primary source of entertainment. I could see that you were and are a man of morals and honor. Someone that I can respect."

I bowed to her and said, "Thank you. That means a lot coming from the greatest of the man haters, and the best hunter dead or alive."

She smiled and said, "Thank you. I can say that you are the only male that I would be even slightly okay with for this job." At the mention of what I had to do, my face fell somewhat.

"I really don't see myself coming out of this alive and not missing my genitals." Zoë laughed. "Apollo also told me that I have to impregnate everyone before a year has passed. That is going to make this even harder."

I realized that it was now nighttime as Artemis walked up to me, interrupting our conversation. She said, "Zoë, go to your tent. It is time to sleep." After Zoë left, she started leading me towards our tent.

I sat down next to her on the bed and she seemed to be shy. "Percy... I want you to do me. It is time. I'm ready, and we are supposed to do it as soon as possible after marriage." **(Warning: lemon ahead)**

I looked at her concernedly. "Are you sure? I don't want to force you to do this, tradition or not." She collected herself before nodding. "Okay... I guess we will do it now." I took my shirt off and she drooled slightly. I pulled down my pants revealing boxers and a large tent. I could see her eyes widen at the bulge. "Your turn."

She grabbed the edge of her shirt, but seemed to be unable to go any farther. I decided that she needed help and grabbed the hem as well. I began pulling it up gently, her face slowly getting redder as more skin was exposed. It was finally off and over her head, revealing a pair of D cups on the smaller side covered with a plain silver bra. They were perfectly proportional to her somewhat smaller frame, and they were soft, and yet firm to the touch. However, when I grabbed them she smacked my hand, her face getting much redder than it was before.

"Artemis, if you want us to have sex, then don't slap my hand. Touching is completely normal." She hesitated before nodding. A few seconds later, she was moaning as I gently kneaded her firm boobs. I leaned down and kissed her on the lips. The kiss was full of passion and feeling, and I asked for access with a tongue to her lips. Confused, she opened her mouth and I began ravaging it with my tongue. I felt out every part of her mouth as she moaned lightly into mine.

Eventually, we stopped kissing as we were gasping for air. I slowly left a trail of kisses down her throat and over her breasts. I had to hold her hands down as I continued down her stomach. She tensed and wriggled underneath me. I grabbed the waistband of her pants with my teeth and pulled them down. As I went past, I saw that her panties had a noticeable and growing wet spot. Eventually, I had her pants off. She looked nervous and I smiled at her.

"Don't worry. We will take this at your pace." She nodded and began to unbuckle her bra. I gently lifted it by the straps and tossed it aside, becoming entranced by those beautiful globes of flesh. Artemis was uncomfortable under my stare and covered herself up with her arms. Her face was bright red and she wouldn't meet my eyes.

I grabbed her head and made her look at me. "Artemis... you are the most beautiful person that I have ever seen. Maybe even more than Aphrodite."

She somehow blushed even more at my complement and looked up at me. How shy she was made her even more beautiful. "Really? You like me? But some girls have bigger..." She gestured towards her breasts as she said spoke.

"You mean bigger boobs? They may, but they still don't compare to you. And I don't like you. I love you." I fell on her and started kissing her furiously. She seemed flustered by my complements, but at the same time she was so happy she was glowing. She looked disappointed when I left her mouth, but was soon moaning as I began to kiss her precious tits.

I gently licked in a circle around the top before grazing the nipple with my teeth, eliciting another moan from her. I sucked and bit one nipple while rubbing and twirling the other with my hand. After a few minutes, I switched. I suddenly pinched one nipple while lightly biting the other, and she came, arching her back and screaming. Her panties were soaked with fluid.

She was panting on the bed as I took the panties and pulled them off. They smelled amazingly, just like she did. I doze down into the folds of her delicious core to find that it tasted sweet. My tongue explored the folds of her pussy as she moaned away. I gently nibbled on her clit and she exploded, covering my face with her juices. I tried to lap up as much as possible, but there was too much at once.

When her orgasm finally stopped, I crawled back up to her as I cleaned off my face with my fingers. I licked most of the fingers clean, but surprised her when I stuck one in her mouth. After she licked it clean, I pulled it back and she said, "Wow, I taste good." I grinned started kissing her again. When we pulled away for air, she said, "Now it's my turn."

She flipped us over so that I was on my back on the bed and slid downwards. "Why do you still have this on?" She grabbed the boxers and yanked them down before staring at my eight inch cock. "W-wow. I don't know if I can fit that..." She grabbed it and started rubbing it up and down, but then it went wrong. She grabbed my balls and squeezed.

I shot into fetal position, groaning and trying not to scream. Artemis looked at me worriedly. "Did I do something wrong? I'm sorry..."

I replied, in a voice that was much much higher than usual, "Just... don't... squeeze... my balls..." She could tell that I was in pain and started hugging me and apologizing in my ear. Eventually, the pain subsided. "Alright. I'm better now. Don't do that again." She nodded and started stroking again.

After a while, she started licking up and down the whole shaft. Once she had vigorously licked every part, she started trying to fit it in her mouth. She got about four inches in, then gagged and went no further. She began stroking the areas that she couldn't reach and bobbing her head on my head. I reached down and started stroking her outer lips, and she moaned into my dick and the vibrations felt amazing.

However, she had to pull off from exhaustion before I could orgasm. She was still stroking it and began to lick it again. I yelled, "I'm about to cum!" She grabbed it and started jerking me faster, but backed up and aimed for her whole body. I finally came and doused her in twenty sticky ropes of come. It was in her hair, on her face, streaking across her stomach, and all over her gorgeous breasts.

I picked her up and placed her on the bed, still covered in my semen. Her core and inner thighs were still soaked from her two orgasms. My dick was still almost painfully hard, and I aimed it towards her entrance. "How do you want to do this, Moonbeam?"

"Do-do it slowly. This is my first time and you are huge." I nodded and gently eased in. She gasped as her love tunnel was stretched and opened for the first time. I slowly went deeper as her moans came louder and faster. Her inner walls were squeezing, trying their best to make me come. I went deeper and hit a barrier. She panted, "P-please break it quickly." I nodded and waited a minute before suddenly slamming into her.

I muffled her scream with a kiss and held her gently, stroking her hair as she cried in pain. Eventually, she said, "Thank you. You can keep going now."

I tried to go forwards, but realized that she was too tight. I moved back and forth in her slowly, making progress bit by bit. Eventually, I only had an inch and a half left and I was at her womb entrance. "Artemis, I'm gonna speed up."

"Do it! Fill me with your cum! Make me squirt all over you!" I was surprised at her sudden change in attitude, but it definitely worked to make me start moving faster. I kept speeding up until I was slamming into Artemis and we were both moaning. She started coming, her walls rippling and fluid going all over my lower half. Feeling her orgasm made me come, and I slammed into her one last time as she screamed from the combination orgasm and me tearing up her core.

About 18 ropes of hot, sticky cum shot into her vagina. I pulled out and it began to make a puddle between her legs, but I didn't care and collapsed on her cum-covered unconscious body.


	4. Chapter 4: Phoebe Messes Up

**A/N: I'm gonna be honest, I got the idea for this from rmitz53's A Life Changing Prophecy.**

* * *

 _Percy_

I woke up to find my face buried in a pair of wonderful breasts. I lifted up to see that Artemis was still asleep, and just sat while I watched the rise and fall of her breasts. It was a truly beautiful sight, and I didn't want to take my eyes off of it.

However, we were suddenly interrupted when Thalia walked into the tent and said, "Milady, it is time-" I yanked the covers over us, but Thalia still went bright red and ran out as I started laughing.

Artemis woke up and looked at me, confused. "Why are you laughing?"

"Thalia walked in here and saw us both. I think her nickname is now cherry tree instead of pine cone face." Artemis chuckled at my joke and then pulled the blanket off of us. I got up and started to put on my clothes.

When I noticed that Artemis wasn't doing the same, I turned to see that she was struggling to get up. "What's wrong?"

"My legs are really sore..." I busted out laughing and she glared at me. "Help me up!" I grabbed her clean clothes and helped her slide them on. She still couldn't get up, so I picked her up and carried her bridal style. "Hey! Put me down!" I set her down on the floor and she immediately collapsed.

"Unless you want to stay on the floor, I'm carrying you." I picked her up again and she grumbled, but didn't struggle. We walked to the dining hall and I placed her in her seat as I sat down beside her.

Phoebe glared at me and said, "Milady, why is this _boy_ carrying you? He should not sit next to you!"

To my surprise, Artemis glared back at her. "Being my husband, he has as much right to sit next to me as any of you. He is carrying me because... um..." Her face was now rivaling Thalia's from this morning. She was actually blushing again now.

"We were completing her part of the prophecy, and now she is sore and unable to walk." Most of the hunters went scarlet when they realized what I was talking about.

Phoebe snarled, "Boy! You defiled our mistress and now you will pay!" I felt Artemis stiffen, but calmed her down with a hand on her shoulder.

Phoebe pulled out her bow and started firing arrows. I jumped out of my seat and began dodging the arrows, but I stopped when I heard Artemis yell in pain. I quickly looked at her to find that she had an arrow in her arm.

The hunters gasped as Phoebe went pale. She tried to run away, but was trapped by the ground. I snapped the arrowhead off, then pulled the arrow back out. I used some of the healing power of water to close the wound.

When I was finished, I sat Artemis back down and walked to Phoebe. The hall was completely silent.

I stared at her as the tensions rose, and finally said, "Phoebe, your anger clouds you. You have been driven by mindless hatred to the point that you injure your own mistress. I will allow her to punish you." Her bonds fell away, but I grabbed her arms and she could not break out of my grip. None of the other hunters tried to help her.

Phoebe was standing in front of Artemis, and said moon goddess was glaring at her. I had confiscated her bow, arrows, and knives. She was on her knees. Artemis said, "You shot me. What should we do about you? I think I might kick you out of the hunters." The hall managed to get even more quiet as Phoebe began crying.

Regardless of who it was, I didn't like to see someone cry because of me, whether it was on purpose or not. "Artemis, I think you should allow her to stay in the hunt. This is her life and kicking her out would be a cruel punishment." Everyone looked at me in surprise, except Phoebe who just bowed her head lower. Artemis said, "Tell me, Phoebe. Why should you remain in the hunt? Percy is giving you a chance, and I suggest that you don't waste it."

Phoebe sobbed, "Because I am sorry. I was foolish and let my prejudice blind me. I have served faithfully for nearly a thousand years, so please let me stay. I swear on my honor as a maiden of Artemis to treat Percy better." My jaw dropped at her apology. She had to have swallowed a huge amount of pride to say that.

Artemis seemed surprised as well. She said, softly, "Rise, maiden of Artemis. You shall remain in the hunt yet." Phoebe jumped up and smiled widely. "However, you still need to be punished." Phoebe was instantly sobered. "For attacking Percy and shooting me, you will be the next one to fulfill the prophecy."

I saw Phoebe beginning to cry again, but she accepted it and nodded. She stuttered out, "W-when should we..."

I looked to Artemis, who said, "I think you should do it right now."

I nodded and said, "I'll get a spare tent and we will be in there." I led Phoebe away, who was still clearly upset.

I had placed one of the magic tents on the outskirts of camp. I checked to make sure that there were no eavesdroppers and then said, "Listen. If you really don't want to do this, then we can still do it later. We can just pretend that we did it."

She looked at me in surprise before smiling. To my utter surprise, she hugged me. "Thank you for being nice to me, despite me being a bitch. This is demanded by both the prophecy and milady, and I will have to eventually do it anyways."

I looked at her, confused. "Did Artemis do something to your head when I wasn't looking?" She laughed and shook her head.

Phoebe pushed me down on the bed and started to crawl up me. When her face was above mine, I grabbed her and pulled her in for a kiss. I licked her lips and she opened up, but to my surprise, unlike Artemis, she fought back.

Eventually, I let her win and she felt out my mouth while I slowly reached downwards. I suddenly squeezed her small ass and she squealed and moaned in my mouth.

She scrabbled at my shirt and I helped her pull it up and over my head. She actually drooled on my abs as she stared at me. I grabbed her shirt and she started to try to pull it back down, but then changed her mind and let me do what I wanted. I lifted it over her head to reveal firm C cups. I grabbed her bra and pulled it off before she could react.

She quickly put her arms over her chest as her face went red. "D-don't look at me..." I leaned down and kissed her, just like I had with Artemis.

"Don't worry. You look beautiful." She looked at me and smiled. I pulled her hands out of the way and gently massaged her breasts. She was moaning quietly so I decided to step it up. I pinched both of her nipples and she squealed. I quickly began rubbing and stroking them with the occasional lick.

She didn't last long, and came. She had a powerful orgasm and her spasms were hard to control. I kissed her as she was screaming in my mouth. Her pants were rapidly stained with cum.

I got off of her and she looked dazed. I decided to skip ahead and pulled the rest of her clothes off, and mine soon followed.

When I gazed at her soaked core, my erection felt like it was going to tear itself apart. I placed myself at her entrance and slowly went inside. It was extremely tight, but she was looser than Artemis. After about five minutes, I was at the barrier.

Phoebe finally regained awareness, only to scream, "SHOVE IT ALL THE WAY IN ME NOW!" I slammed as far as I could go, and she passed out again. As her body went limp, juices sprayed me and splattered all over my waist.

I slowly moved back and forth until she woke back up and urged me to go faster. This time, I slowly went faster, so she remained conscious. It only took a few minutes for me to build up to my orgasm, and I finally came deep inside of her. She was exhausted and just lay on the bed, not moving. I lay down next to her and pulled her close to me so that we were spooning.

I woke up to find my erection back and pressing itself between Phoebe's ass cheeks. She woke up at the same time and stiffened at the feeling of my hard member in a very sensitive spot. After she sat up, she pushed me flat and said, "I think that we need to do something about this."

She started licking up and down my shaft as she gently rubbed the head. She spread it open and stuck her tongue in the hole, wriggling it around. I gasped and moaned as she giggled.

She started stroking up and down the shaft as she licked around the head. Suddenly, I moaned loudly as I found Phoebe's head most of the way down my dick. She had managed to fit six inches and was now licking it while humming.

The temptation was too much, and I flipped us over. I held her down and started face fucking her as she screamed into my cock. It quickly became too much for me and I came. She swallowed all of it, and not a single drop escaped.

She smiled at me as I pulled out. I slid down her body, my limp dick leaving a trail of saliva down her chest. We got clothed and I had to carry her out.

I decided to train and Phoebe was fine with watching me, so I carried her towards the training arena. Halfway there, I had to stop because of how hard I was laughing at the sight of two hunters dragging Artemis across the ground by her arms. Artemis glared at me and I somehow managed to pick her up without dropping Phoebe, holding them both in an awkward grip.

Once I got to the training area, I set the two down side by side after kissing them both on the lips. I found the hunter's training robots and decided to work on my hand-to-hand, setting them on the max level. I took off my shirt and tossed it on the ground to the side.

The robots started moving, and they were much faster than I had expected. I had to yank my head back to avoid being decapitated and my fist shot forward, leaving a fist shaped dent on a robot's chest. I rolled forward under another slash and kicked two robots as I came up, knocking them to the ground.

That left one more robot. I shot towards it, moving to the left to avoid a jab and grabbing its arm. I pulled and kicked the robot away as I ripped the arm off and tossed it to the side. It tried to hit me with its good arm, but I pushed the blow to the side and punched the robot in the face hard enough for it to fall backwards.

After they were all on the ground, I decided to deactivate the two whole ones and destroy the broken one. I stomped on its head until there was just a pile of flattened scrap.

After putting the two robots back, I turned to find the entire hunt staring at me. I said, "What? Did I do something? Is there something on me?" I searched myself to see if I could spot any giant bugs on my chest anywhere.

I heard a hunter named Tracy mutter, "Remind me to never annoy you... and also find more excuses to get your shirt off." Some of the hunters nodded in agreement.

I said, "I heard that, Tracy." Her face went bright red as I started laughing hard enough to fall down.


	5. Chapter 5: Heracles Pays a Visit

**A/N: Not sure if I'm eventually going to have a story, or just a bunch of lemons.**

After a day of actually talking to some of the hunters and finally making some friends, now that Phoebe and Artemis were both helping me, I actually had a few hunters that were nice to me.

The list of hunters that would speak to me now included: Zoë, Thalia, Bianca, Melinda (Ares), Lily (Apollo), Alexus (Mortal), Chloe (Athena), and Phoebe (Ares). Artemis had also confirmed that both her and Phoebe were pregnant.

After supper, I was walking back to Artemis' tent, when Thalia and Zoë literally dragged me off towards their tent. I was a bit surprised when the pair suddenly popped out from behind a tree and each took an arm.

They shoved me in the door and Zoë, who now spoke properly, said, "We heard you making milady and our sister scream. We will have to punish you for that." I grinned at them as they smiled back.

They both grabbed a piece of my clothing and started taking them off, leaving me naked. Thalia took her shirt off, revealing a pair of braless D-cups, and Zoë slid her pants and panties down, revealing a wet, smooth-shaved pussy. They shoved me on the bed as Zoë climbed on my face. I started licking around her outer lips, inhaling her delicious scent as she moaned.

I was a bit surprised when the chaste hunter started humping my face, but soon forgot it and started moaning into Zoë's core when I felt a pair of round, fleshy objects wrap around my member as a wet tongue found my lower head. I licked Zoë harder, making her moan and buck under my ministrations. She lost it when I bit her clit and screamed, falling on me as she spasmed.

I pushed her to the side, groaning louder when Thalia finally sped up. She started squeezing her breasts together as she took the whole tip in her mouth and licked around it with her tongue. I felt myself drawing close when she suddenly removed her tits. I groaned in protest, but she started deep throating me and gagging on my cock.

A few moments later, I grabbed her face and slammed it down as I spasmed, filling her mouth as it dripped out and down my shaft to my waist.

She climbed up on to me and started lowering her body until my tip was at her entrance. "Do it quickly. I want to get it over with as fast as possible." I pulled her head to mine and kissed her before grabbing her ass and slamming it down.

I moaned into her scream as I felt her tight core being stretched by my length. Once she stopped screaming, we made out intensely and I explored her mouth with my tongue before letting her do the same. She started moving up and down as she left the kiss and started moaning, putting her hands on my chest for support.

I reached up and started groping her boobs, occasionally pinching or rubbing her nipple. I suddenly bucked upwards when her hand moved and pinched my nipple, and I reached down and started rubbing and pinching her clit as her moans were quickly rising in volume.

I stopped when I felt something wet around my balls, and Thalia started screaming. I barely had time to look down and see Zoë with my balls in her mouth fingering Thalia's rear entrance before Thalia came, twitching and moving violently. Her movements triggered my own orgasm as I sprayed into her.

Thalia fell on my chest and Zoë pulled her off of me before licking all of our juices out of Thalia's pussy and off of my member. She tried to put my length inside of her, but I was too tired and couldn't get hard. She pouted and settled for cuddling with me and rubbing her chest all over mine.

I woke up to find my member sandwiched in between two tight asses as it quickly got hard. Zoë pushed Thalia off and started positioning herself directly over me. She was slowly lowering herself when Thalia grabbed her and shoved her downwards.

Her screams easily echoed throughout camp as she clung to me, actually crying from the pain. I kissed her forehead and whispered comfortingly in her ear while I glared at Thalia, who was smirking mischievously.

Eventually, Zoë recovered and started feebly trying to move. I flipped us over and began slowly moving in and out as she moaned. I leaned forward and began licking her nipples and flicking her clit, quickly reducing her to a screaming and moaning mess. I slowly sped up until I was slamming in and out of her roughly, and the movement, combined with my work on her nipples and clit, brought her to a screaming orgasm.

Her orgasm brought me to the brink, and Thalia pushed me over. She suddenly licked my balls as I was pumping in and out of Zoë and roughly fingered my ass hole, and I came inside Zoë's incredibly tight core.

I lay on top of Zoë for a moment, exhausted from all of the sex. Zoë didn't mind as I had fucked her unconscious. Thalia shoved her core in my face and I chuckled as I began eating her out.

After a few minutes, Thalia had came and I had lapped up her juices. After that, I was more awake, and stood up as Thalia cleaned all of our juices off of me and Zoë. I did the same to her and we got dressed, walking out. Thalia wasn't as bad as Phoebe and Artemis had been, probably because I had done her last night and she had gotten some rest.

When we walked in, most of the hunt was staring at us. We were confused until Artemis said, "We could hear you three from the other side of camp! It sounded like you had fun. We both grinned and I kissed Thalia as we sat down and I summoned food for everyone.

After breakfast, I went to the training arena, but was interrupted by a loud scream. I sprinted towards where it came from to find Heracles with his dick out tying Tracy to a tree. There was some sort of invisible barrier that stopped everyone, even Artemis, from getting through, and I couldn't use my powers on the ground and moisture inside the barrier.

I yelled, "Back up!" Once all of the hunters were away from the barrier, I started smashing into it with all of my powers. Shadows, flames, earth, water, and riptide were slamming into the barrier as well as hundreds of arrows and silver energy. The barrier was cracking as Heracles tore off Tracy's clothes and began to enter her. I roared in rage as I slammed into the barrier and it shattered, a hurricane destroying the landscape as the elements were controlled by my rage.

Heracles went pale as he was smashed into the ground over and over again, his face just a bloody smear. I drew riptide and castrated him before actually shoving his disgusting member down his own throat. His arms fell to the ground, followed by his head as tiny blades went in and out of his body, leaving hundreds of tiny cuts all over him.

He screamed and thrashed on the ground as I began stomping on his windpipe until it he was actually decapitated.

Once he was dead, he didn't dissolve to go reform. His body just lay there as my anger died down and the storm abated. I grabbed Tracy in a hug as she sobbed into my chest and the entire hunt was staring at me in shock.

Artemis stepped forward, staring at both Heracles' corpse and me. "Percy... you didn't just kill Heracles. You made him fade. He will never reform now."

"That good for nothing, piece of shit, waste of a pregnancy scum does not deserve to reform." The hunt was staring at me in shock at my viciousness. I took off my shirt and put it on her as her clothes had been torn apart during the storm. She wrapped her arms and legs around me and wouldn't let go.

Chloe stepped forward and said, "She tents with me." I nodded and followed her to their tent where I pried Tracy off of me and set her down on her bed.

I turned to leave, but I heard Tracy whimper, "Percy, please don't go..." I turned back and sat down next to her. She curled up in my lap as I hugged her and stroked her back. I just sat there comforting her, and Chloe just awkwardly watched us. However, I suddenly stiffened because Tracy's hand reached into my pants and grabbed my member. "Percy... I want you."

I was shocked. "T-Tracy... are you sure? This is a big decision."

She nodded in my lap. "Think of it like a thank you. Plus, I really do want to do it. I'm ready." I sighed.

"Alright, I guess. Um, Chloe? What will you be doing?"

I was expecting her to walk out of the tent or ask me to go to another one, but she said, "I will just sit her and watch." I was shocked, but shrugged and let her.

Tracy pulled off my shirt and tossed it aside as she tugged my jeans down, eyeing the huge bulge. "That... that's pretty big." She finally yanked my boxers down, only to have my cock bounce free and smack her in the face. She giggled and started touching it, rubbing the sides and tip. I slowly grew even harder until little Percy felt like it was going to explode from the pressure.

Tracy finally started licking the head as precum began leaking out like a broken roof in a rainstorm. She was only able to get a little bit of the whole thing in her mouth, but she was humming and licking what she could get, making me moan away.

I picked her up and turned her around to 69 and saw that her pussy was extremely well lubricated, with an almost constant stream of delicious tasting liquid pouring out. I dug in, making her moan on my head and bringing me closer to my own orgasm.

As I was getting close, I stopped Tracy and turned us over so that I was on top. "You ready?" She nodded vigorously and I slowly entered her, trying to ignore the reason why hers was much looser than the others had been.

I found her barrier missing and went all the way in, filling her completely as she moaned away. It was extremely well-lubricated and I slid in and out easily, quickly speeding up until I was pounding away and she was screaming my name. The sight of her beautiful, if a bit small, breasts were flopping up and down slightly made my cock twitch.

After almost two minutes of merciless pounding, Tracy screamed again and came. There was in incredible amount of liquid that soaked me, the sheet, and all the way through her mattress. Her orgasm triggered mine and I quickly filled her up, our juices leaking out the sides of her core.

Tracy leaned back against her bed, exhausted, and I turned to see what Chloe was doing. To my utter shock, she was sitting next to Artemis and they were fingering each other while groping their own tits. I stared as they french kissed, my cock throbbing painfully once again.

When they stopped kissing, Artemis said, "Are you just going to stand there watching until that one-eyed snake explodes, or are you going to come over here?" I took her invitation and walked towards the pair.

Artemis guided me to Chloe, who looked at me nervously. I smiled at her and she smiled back weakly. I started licking Chloe's boobs and rubbing her slit while she moaned. After she was lubricated, Artemis pushed me back on the bed and sat on my face.

While I was eating her out, she guided Chloe to my tip. I just relaxed as I slowly entered Chloe, whose screams and moans were muffled by Artemis' mouth. I started using my earthquake powers to make my tongue vibrate in Artemis' core while a vibrating finger stroked her clit.

Artemis was now the one whose screams were being muffled, and she soon came violently, nearly throwing Chloe off of the bed. Chloe started rotating her hips, both of us moaning as my length stirred the inside of her core. Artemis had slid forward onto my chest, laying sideways as her core smeared her juices on my abs. I reached up and over Artemis' limp form to knead her breasts, and she slowly started moving up and down.

I began picking her up by the waist and pushing her back down, and soon we were both screaming and yelling. Artemis woke up and started licking where our sexes were conjoined, quickly bringing us both to our orgasms.

She moved out of the way as Chloe collapsed on my chest. "Percy, I came her to tell you that Zoë and Thalia are now pregnant. These two are as well." I nodded and fell asleep, still inside of Chloe.


	6. Chapter 6: Going to Camp

**A/N: Couple things today. The reason that I missed last Monday's update was because I was on vacation. I am also changing production rate to Mondays only due to school starting back.**

* * *

 _Percy_

I woke to find that Chloe and Tracy were gone. I stretched and yawned, wincing as I felt some of the bones in my back and shoulders pop. I tossed my clothes back on and walked outside.

To my surprise, when I did, I found Zeus standing in front of the tent surrounded by hunters. I yawned, "Hey Zeus, what's up?"

He turned towards me and his face was red with rage. "You made my son fade!"

At the mention of Heracles, I was wide awake. Before he had time to blink, I was standing in front of him with riptide at his throat. "Tell me, Zeus. Do you know why your son was here?"

The god of theater in front of me was beginning to look nervous as me and all of the hunters glared at him. "N-no. But that is still no excuse for making a god fade!"

Golden ichor started dripping from his neck as I growled, "Does raping one of your daughter's maidens count as a good enough excuse for you?"

Zeus immediately became even angrier. "HE DID WHAT?!" He turned to Artemis and she nodded. "I am sorry, daughter. I had no idea that he would even attempt to do such a thing."

She replied, "Of course you didn't. Now leave, you are annoying the hunters." He looked at her, surprised, before disappearing as he flashed out.

Artemis then turned on me. "Percy, since you are staying here, you will have to take part in the chores. Please go and wash the laundry. I want you to do it alone, and you are more than capable of doing it." I nodded and began to walk towards the stream where I could see the pile of clothes even from here.

Once I reached the pile, I just shoved it all into the water. I used my control over both water and earth to quickly remove all of the debris from the clothing before using water control to fold it up in a pile. The water then drained out of the clothes, leaving them clean and dry.

Almost before I had finished, Artemis jumped out of a tree behind me and landed on my back. She held on in piggyback position as I turned my head to kiss her.

After a rather vigorous make out session, she climbed down before becoming extremely close to me. "Percy, you have been with other women. I can't say that I don't feel a little jealous, so now you better give me some." I grinned before shoving her onto the ground and ripping all of her clothes off.

She squealed as the cold air hit her skin, but I said nothing as I was busy admiring her figure. She started glaring at me, and I quickly removed my own clothes. Now it was her turn to stare at my abs and the rod that was currently standing at attention. "Lie down and let me help with that swelling."

I did as she asked, and lay on my back while she went to my dick. I closed my eyes, expecting to feel the sensation of her mouth around my lower head as it throbbed in anticipation. However, I felt two smooth, warm, round things wrap around my shaft. I gasped as they rubbed on it, and felt a tongue flicking the engorged tip.

I reached down, feeling the things around my member and beginning to massage them. When I flicked her nipples, her moans vibrated around my lower head and I groaned.

Moments before I came, she pulled back and started jerking her hand up and down it as fast as she could. Her face and tits were quickly painted white, and I groaned and fell back.

She crawled on me until her face was above mine, the sperm making her look pale. I laughed, saying, "If you are trying to change your father to Hades, you need to scowl more and it will complete the look. You are certainly pale enough now, not that I blame you for not wanting airhead as your dad."

She blushed and smacked me as the sky rumbled. I yelled, "Zeus, you better not be paying attention to what we are doing!" I noticed the clouds that had begun to gather suddenly flee off, leaving the sky clear as I turned my attention back to Artemis.

She was grinding against my stomach and member, which did not take long to swell back up again. She lifted herself up and tried to slam down on my member, only to gasp and scream as I moaned because it had gone in the wrong hole, which happened to be extremely tight.

She fell down on me, gibbering from the pain. I fed her a little bit of godly energy and she calmed down before slowly pulling herself back.

Once she was out, she flopped backwards and lay flat while I got up and crawled over to her. I gently licked around her core and she shivered from my teasing, and eventually bucked upwards to try and force my face into her.

I was happy to oblige, and she yelped and moaned when my tongue wriggled through her folds. I began rubbing her globes and it wasn't long before she arched her back and moaned loudly as she came.

I lay on top of her and began licking her face, cleaning it off and causing her to giggle drowsily. She leaned forward and clumsily attached her lips to mine and I moved until I was in position.

I let my body fall, muffling her scream and moans as my member shot into her hot core. After a moment, she calmed down and began shifting her hips around to create friction. I released her mouth and slowly pulled back, causing her to moan at my speed, or lack of it.

That changed a moment later than I moved back in at the same speed I had earlier. However, this time she was more prepared, and didn't scream, even though her moans were as loud as before. I continued, slowly pulling out before slamming back in.

After a few minutes of this torture, she yelled, "PERCY! Fuck me! Pound my tight cunt and fill me up with your hot seed!" I was surprised at how vulgar she was, and she blushed at her own words. However, I grinned as I began to fulfill her desire and instantly sped up.

She quickly started moaning nonstop, and only got louder when I started to stroke her clit. Seconds later, she spasmed one last time and I felt her stop and lie down.

However, I wasn't done with her yet and continued to move. A few seconds later, I finished as well and groaned as I pumped her full of cum.

I pulled myself out of her before using water to clean myself off and I put on my clothes. I flashed her back to our tent where I tucked her in, and then returned to distribute all of the clothes to the girls.

However, as I was walking away from the area that me and Artemis had occupied, I noticed something. I looked down and confirmed that part of the ground behind a bush was soaked in a liquid that smelled suspiciously like squirt. I noticed that, hanging from one of the branches, there was a necklace. I looked at it closely and saw the design and immediately knew exactly who owned it.

I decided that I would talk to the hunter later, and finished up with the clothes before going to our tent. Artemis was still asleep and I moved until I was spooning her, and fell asleep with her scent in my nose and my blood in my penis.

When I woke in the morning, it was to the sound of groaning and the distinctive lack of a beautiful naked goddess in my arms. I rolled over to see said beautiful goddess now wearing underwear and trying to put on a pair of pants. I hugged her from behind, causing her to jump in surprise.

"Arty, do you really need to wear those?"

She looked over her shoulder and smiled at me. "Yes, as much as I wouldn't mind staying in the tent and fucking like rabbits all day, we are going to camp." I laughed as I imagined the campers surprise at the hunters being with a guy, and that I had slept with almost half of them.

"I can't wait until I see their reactions at seeing me with you guys." She laughed with me, and then we walked out of the tent together with my hand resting comfortable at her waist.

A passing Thalia noticed the position of my hand before frowning and practically attaching herself to my other side. I laughed at her antics and did the same to her, and she smiled and moved my hand to her ass. I gave it a squeeze and she moaned, causing Artemis to look at us curiously. I just waved her off and kept walking.

When we reached the dining hall, the hunters noticed where my hands were. However, none of them actually glared and a couple (Zoë, Tracy, Chloe, Phoebe) actually looked jealous. I gave the two girls at my side a peck on the cheek each before Zoë and Phoebe dragged me in between them, making me sit down with them on each side.

I kissed the two and laughed at how jealous they all were of each other. Zoë got up to get something, and was almost immediately replaced by Tracy, who smiled up at me. However, she seemed almost nervous. I quickly realized that she might think that I didn't actually like her and only did it with her for the prophecy, so I quickly fixed the situation by wrapping her in a hug and kissing her as hard as I could.

She seemed surprised at first, but soon began returning the kiss. We went on like this for a while until someone to my right cleared her throat, and I opened my eyes to see Tracy beaming at me while several red-faced hunters looked down at their plates.

At my right side, Phoebe was now two seats down and not looking very happy about it. Chloe had replaced her and was pouting at the attention that I had given Tracy while I was ignoring her.

I decided to give her a bit of attention and slipped my hand down her pants and started to finger her. Her face instantly went bright red as she tried to stifle a moan, and I helped her by muffling it with a kiss right as I pinched her clit.

Her startled scream/moan was still loud enough to be heard by multiple hunters, who managed to turn even more red while Phoebe and Tracy looked really jealous.

A few seconds later, my hand was soaked as pussy juices flooded her panties and I pulled it out, wiping my hand on her stomach while she looked like she was in heaven.

I continued eating my meal as if nothing had happened while several girls stared at me.

Breakfast continued on silently for a few moments before Artemis said, "Girls, I have an announcement. This one may be even worse that the last one." They all paled at what it could be, as the last one was about the prophecy. However, they all half sighed in relief and half groaned when she said, "We are going to camp."

After we finished eating, we quickly packed up the camp. Since everything could be stored in the magical tents that could fold up into gum-sized packets, all that was needed to be carried was a single pack full of tents. I was chosen as the designated pack mule, which was still an upgrade from a filthy pig.

At about midday, we arrived at camp. We walked over the boundaries and I looked out over the camp, gazing at all of the things there and being flooded with painful memories.

I quickly shoved those out and began to concentrate on making new, happier memories here, starting with squeezing my bride's beautiful ass. She squealed and slapped me, causing me to grin as I walked to the front of the Hunt.

The smile was quickly wiped off of my face when I saw Nico approaching, and my only thought was, _'Oh shit.'_


	7. Chapter 7: Juices in the Woods

**A/N: I apologize. Basically, I just didn't feel like writing anything.**

When Nico saw all of us gathered at the top of the hill, he grinned and ran towards us. "Percy! You're back! I haven't seen you in ages." He reached me and grabbed me in a manly hug. When he looked past my shoulder at the hunters, one of them immediately caught his attention. I felt his body stiffen as he whispered, "B-Bianca...?"

Bianca grinned and stepped forward. "What's up, little brother? Why are you so pale? You look like you've seen a ghost." Nico let go of me and sprinted past me into his sister's arms.

"BIANCA! You're alive!"

She laughed. "You are correct, Captain Obvious. I am indeed alive."

"But how?! Hades doesn't just let people come back to life." She instantly went red.

"Well..., there is a prophecy... PercyhastoimpregnateallofthehunterssoZoeandIwerebroughtbackasapresenttoArtemis."

Despite how fast she mumbled her words, Nico was still able to recognize exactly what she said. He turned around and stared at me. "You're... what?! You're impregnating my sister?!"

I winced and nodded, then added "If it helps, I haven't done Bianca yet." He closed his eyes and shuddered.

Once he managed to still himself, he muttered, "Of course, only Percy. I can't fucking believe this," and stomped away to his cabin.

I sighed in relief, glad that this wouldn't be a repeat of my return to Camp Half-Blood without Bianca after saving Artemis several years prior. "Sorry Bianca. I'm sure Nico will calm down and talk to you eventually."

She just smiled. "It's okay. You didn't ask for the prophecy, and you're a better choice than any of the other immortal heroes. While Nico cools off, I think I'll take my turn."

It took me a moment to realize what she meant. "Umm... okay. Where do you want to do it? I would not suggest the Hades cabin."

She giggled and tilted her head to the side to think. It looked adorable. "Well, we could use the Artemis cabin, but its a bit crowded. How about somewhere deep in the woods?"

I grinned. "Sounds like fun. Let's go!" Artemis went to go make sure Chiron was aware of the situation while the other girls went to the Artemis cabin. Bianca and I headed towards the woods.

Deep in the woods, we began stripping our clothes off. A mound of moss-covered earth rose up and flattened out, making a bed for our love-making. Bianca's body was beautiful. Marble-smooth skin and amazing round tits with dark, tiny, hard nipples. Her crotch was completely obscured by a full bush and her ass was pert and tight.

She lay back on the bed and I climbed on top of her. "Do it fast and hard, Percy. I can take it." I nodded and, without warning, slammed into her.

She shrieked and twitched, arching her back as her hands groped her tits. I leaned down and began began groping her ass, using my hold to send my throbbing cock in and out of her at an intense pace. Her pussy was soaked in moments, making loud sloshing sounds as I thrust in and out of her.

A shaft of earth rose up below her and entered her tight ass. She moaned loudly and went limp, the earth cock and human cock thrusting in and out of her in tandem. Her hands fell to her sides so I reached up and began massaging her wonderfully firm breasts, flicking her nipples and rolling them between my fingertips. They looked and felt like two tiny pebbles as her tits jiggled with the force of our lovemaking.

With a loud moan that seemed to go on forever, she arched her back and shuddered powerfully. It felt like someone had just poured a bucket of boiling water on my crotch and I nearly came from the sensation.

I slowly pulled out and stood up, the dirt dildo shrinking back into the earth it came from. She was limp again and panting heavily. Suddenly, I grabbed her around the waist and lifted her up. Her breasts pressed against my cheeks and her cunt smeared juices all over my firm stomach. Gently, I lowered her down, pointing my rock-hard shaft straight up into her steaming pussy.

The moment out sexes made contact, I dropped her down several inches. Her eyes bulged as she let out a soundless scream and my cock filled her sopping loose vagina. I slammed her up and down my throbbing dick as her sensitive pussy clenched and convulsed, sending powerful sensations throughout my body. Another flood of pussy juice soaked the ground below us and brought me closer to the edge.

Our legs were soaked and she was shaking uncontrollable, trapped in a never ending orgasm while I never slowed my pace. I felt my end approaching swiftly, and moments later I gave one final thrust and she shrieked as my burning hot cum flooded her womb. It exploded out of her pussy around my cock, soaking our crotches even more.

I kept my softening dick inside of her as I collapsed to the bed, making sure not to land on top of her. My eyes quickly fell shut and we both slept soundly, occasionally giving an involuntary twitch of pleasure from our contact.

 **Warning: ass play.**

When I woke up several hours later, I could see the glimmer of the stars through the trees. Night had fallen, and I could feel something—or someone—touching me. I gave a quiet moan and got a giggle in response. I sat up to see that Alicia, one of the other Hunters, was naked and face-forward in Bianca's ass, one hand playing with my own hole and the other stroking my already-hard cock. I was extremely aroused and somehow already approaching an orgasm.

Suddenly, the hand playing with my ass disappeared and I twitched when I felt her touch something deep inside my rear. The combination of watching her eat Bianca's ass, the hand job, and her tickling my prostate had me on the edge within moments. She pulled her face out of Bianca's ass and removed her hands from me. I groaned in disappointment, but it quickly changed into a ground of pleasure as she wrapped her soft tits around my shaft and began licking my head, staring right into my eyes.

Once again, as soon as I got to the edge, she stopped touching my cock. This time though, I couldn't groan because I had a pair of tits immediately stuffed into my face. I began licking and sucking on the soft flesh and the hard nipples. She groaned softly and twitched when my hands found her lower orifices. I kept going until she was on the edge, and then stopped, leaving her on the edge.

She groaned but then chuckled at the revenge. I waited a moment for her orgasm to fade. Then, without warning, I flipped us over and stuffed my face into her pussy. Within moments she was on the edge again, but I pulled my face away. She pouted adorably and looked at me, silently pleading with her eyes. I gave up and stuck my hand into her hot wet cunt, reaching inside and making a clawing motion. I felt her g-spot swell up and began moving my hand rapidly, stimulating both it and her hard clit. Within moments her back arched and her mouth opened in a soundless scream as she squirted powerfully.

The stream shot up into the air over my head. I heard a yelp and looked around to see that we were surrounded by naked dryads, many of them masturbating or fucking each other. The yelp came from one particularly cute dryad that now had squirt dripping from her face and pert tits.

I winked at several of the dryads and returned my attention to the girl in front of me to find that she had recovered from her powerful orgasm and was on her knees and elbows, waggling her ass in my face.

I took it as the invitation it was and quickly thrust into her tantalizing asshole. The tight rosebud clenched around me, but I managed to squeeze my hard cock into her entrance. It was a different sensation to fucking pussy. It was dryer and smoother, but also a bit tighter.

Her round cheeks jiggled as I thrust in between them and she moaned as her arms failed her and I began plowing her face and tits into the moss. I reached one hand around her leg and began to finger her pussy, rubbing her clit gently with the base of my palm. She shuddered and my hand was instantly soaked with juices.

Soon, my dick began to swell with anticipation and I changed holes. After her ass, her pussy felt like sticking my dick in a pillow. An extremely soft, wet, and hot pillow that was clenching around my shaft and spraying juices all over my crotch.

It only took moments for me to finish and I bottomed out in her cunt, pulling her close to me and spraying my hot cum into her pussy. We both collapsed forward and rolled over before falling asleep, gently spooning as cum leaked out of her pussy and crusted in the moss.

 **A/N: Next time, whenever that happens, will feature Percy, Bianca, and Alicia's audience instead of our favorite hero and his hunters.**


	8. Chapter 8: Dryad Peep Show

Kristine was settling into the branches of her tree for the night. Unlike many of her fellow wood nymphs, she preferred to sleep in human form.

It only took a moment's consideration before she decided to have a little bit of fun. With a thought, the clothes covering her form dissolved back into the tree they had been created from and she was slowly stroking her intimate parts.

One delicate finger gently rubbed her moistening labia while her other hand massaged her large, soft breasts. A low moan escaped her lips and she sped up, the heat of arousal slowly building in her groin. Her hand was sloshing in and out of her urgently when the sound of footsteps made her freeze.

Kristine peeked down from the branches of her tree and caught sight of an unlikely pair making their way into the forest. After examining them a bit, she realized that it was Percy Jackson and one of the Hunters of Artemis!

The gods had been doing their best to keep the knowledge of the prophecy a secret, but most of the nymphs had found out by now. The campers were pretty much the only ones that didn't all know the secret. Kristine was definitely excited to have a chance to see the prophecy in action, and if the vaguely humanoid forms melting out of the surrounding trees were any indication, many of the other nymphs wanted to see it too.

They followed the pair into a clearing and watched as Percy roughly fucked the hunter. Kristine was diddling herself furiously at the scene playing out in front of her. Several other dryads slipped into the clearing and joined her in her pleasure.

She came powerfully and lay against a tree with a moan, enjoying her afterglow. Suddenly, another Dryad, her friend Athyst, cuddled into her side. "Not often we get a view like this, is it?"

Athyst had clearly been enjoying herself. She was covered in sweat and her pussy was hot and swollen. "No, it sure isn't. You seem to be having fun," Kristine replied.

Athyst moaned satisfactorily. "I certainly have. Want to have a bit more fun with me?" Athyst crawled on top of Kristine, their sweat-oiled bodies sliding together sensually. They rubbed nipples and Athyst sat up to start grinding on Kristine's wet cunt.

"Oohhhh, that feels good, keep going baby," Kristine moaned. Athyst grinned and moaned in return, speeding up and leaning down to lick Kristine's bouncing tits. They were B-cups, very taut and firm.

Quickly, the pair came together, their juices splashing against each other. They relaxed against each other, feeling warm and content as they watched the screaming hunter get dropped on Percy's throbbing cock. By now, the pair had quite the audience: dozens of dryads were in the clearing performing numerous pleasurable acts on themselves and the others around them.

Hair of all colors of the rainbow flew as sweat-covered nude girls rubbed, moaned, and came around them. The scent of sex filled the air, increasing the already incredibly high level of arousal in the small space.

Finally, with a shudder, the copulating pair in the center finished and collapsed onto an earthen platform that resembled a bed. The dryads eventually slowed in their sex until nearly four dozen naked, sweat-and-cum-soaked tree spirits lay resting in the clearing.

It wasn't long before another hunter appeared. This one quietly snuck up to the asleep couple in the middle and woke them up with some ass play and the Dryads quickly started up again.

Four different dryads, Kristine and Athyst included, were in an oral ring, each spirit's mouth gently playing with the wet folds of the next. Moans filled the circle until all four came one after another with shrieks and wet splattering noises.

They crawled together and lay in a pile, playing with each others' tits, pussies, and just rubbing them all over. Each kissed all of the others several times and they finally separated.

Kristine decided to move a little closer for a better view. She rapidly shoved her fingers into her aroused cunt as she watched Percy tease the poor hunter. She imagined that it was her cunt that his mouth was playing with, it was her that he was bringing to the edge and back. She came with a moan, collapsing into the dirt as her soaked hand gently rubbed her sensitive pussy.

She was startled by something wet splattering all over her and yelped. Kristine sat up and saw and felt that the girl's squirt was splattered all over her firm tits and face. Percy turned at her yelp and finally noticed the girls playing with themselves and each other around the clearing and gave her a saucy wink. Her arousal immediately skyrocketed and her hand was back at her pussy.

This time, she only lasted moments before bringing herself to a thundering orgasm. She crawled back to the tree line and lay down in a pile of steamy, wet girl-flesh, content to sleep like this, naked in the open in a pile of her fellow spirits, all of them orgasmed-out.

When the sun rose, the dryads awoke to find that their special guests were all still there. Percy was gently fucking Bianca awake and the pair rode out an orgasm together. He pulled out and his cum slowly dripped from her onto the moss and she noticed the other girl with a startled yelp. "When did she get here?!"

"Last night after you fell asleep, she woke me up and we went at it," Percy said, before waking Alicia up much rougher than he had woken Bianca. Alicia moaned at the thrusts and shuddered as she too came, her juices soaking her thighs. "Alright, I think we should go back to camp. Come on."

The trio quickly got dressed and headed out of the forest, though they couldn't help but notice the small horde of naked dryads masturbating and having sex or just lying naked along their path.


End file.
